casanovafandomcom-20200213-history
King Beezlebub
Oh. You clicked on my link. How you doin babe? };^] Can't believe Zandri gave me access to their account to post this. There's sooooo much of their personal data on here shhhhh. Anyway, you wanna go kick some sand castles later? Maybe steal coins out of a homeless man's hat. Or maybe you could taste the capsacin in my spit as I raw you into the hardwood floor. There's just something so... arousing... about watching a helpless man squirm. Not even in a sexual way. Just this primal feeling of power over a big strong, yet insignificant meat bag. yum. Ok maybe it's a little sexual. No? Eh you'll come around to it. They all do. Biggest thing you gotta know about me is my types: The Glorious All Powerful King Beezlebub's Types * Any lady with a BIG booty * Chaotic Evils * Narcissists * Manipulators * Abusers * Drug addicts * Sex addicts * Gamblers * sinners sinners yada yada It goes on but you get the idea. I'm in everybody but only certain people have that spark, that gleam of potential, that makes us go together like milk and cookies. If we get really close and you invite me into your mind, I can make all of your skills magnify tenfold. I can make you into a real monster �� If you aren't on that list that's ok. You ever had intrusive thoughts? Yeeeaaahh that's right baby it is moi. If you're, ya know, a sane person, you wouldn't actually do what I say. But I'm still there. Waiting <3 I probably sound like a cringey bad boy. No. I made ''the cringey bad boy. I ''made your ex that made you feel like a guilty piece of shit over the things that they did. I made ''your decision to pick up smoking at 14. I ''made predators. I made dog fighting. I made suicide. I made fucking genocide. So you better give me some fucking credit. It's hard work but it's a living = nah I could totally not do that shit if I wanted to. Get fucked. = That's enough about me. I guess you want to know about why I'm even on this website for overly obsessed basement dwellers. Why I'm Even On This Website For Overly Obsessed Basement Dwellers I got tied into this casa blanca hip hop hoo ha bullshit because Hadji and Zandri ruined my fucking plans for the evening. Basically I had just gotten done with getting mah boi Donny T in office and humans were starting to figure out AI so I thought, "Hey, I've really done a lot I think I deserve to treat myself." So I kinda just went AFK for a couple thousand years. When I got back from vacation humanity made a real ugly duckling transformation it was really cool. Then I PUNCHED A HOLE IN THAT GINGERBREAD HOUSE JUST POPPED A CAP IN THAT �� my biggest prank by far. Oh it was fucking awesome. I found some guy who was really in the dumps and was like "Hey you know what might be fun? Mutilating your body into a cyborg and just burning this entire civilization to the ground. It would be super fucking easy." AND HE JUST WENT WITH IT MAN when you leave for a while people really do start gaining faith in humanity. They didn't see ANY of it coming. Idiots. So I did that but then the Chemical Rebellion booted me out of the Vic Stone can-opener motherfucker and honestly that really blew me away. I was like REALLY well rested that day so my power level was really up there. But, they did a better job of ruining everything that me honestly. I saw potential in Zandri and Hadji so I took them to 2019 so they can do this band. I told them they have to become famous or else but honestly I don't give a shit I'm just fucking with them. But don't tell them that